A viagem romantica de Hanajima
by Kuakua shampoo
Summary: Saki Hanachan entra em um curso de inglês onde um menino se apaixona por ela e fica a perseguindo. Se ela soubesse algum golpe poderia mantelo afastado. Conversando com suas amigas surge a ideia dela ir no dojo do senhor mestre treinar. HanajimaxKazuma
1. A ideia

_Fic escrita por: Kaede, Tohru (As donas da conta do "kuakua shampoo") e Uo-chan, nossa convidada especial;D Ela tá la em autores favoritos, a "Uotani", por favor não deixem de passar lá! Escrevemos ela no colegio, durante as aulas (Somos SÓ 7ª serie XD a gente pode xD Tohru e Uo-chan são cdfs, eu sou burra mas tudo bem elas me ensinam depois XD) A gente fala um pouquinho durante a fic, e na hora de passar pro pc resolvemos manter os comentarios...num são ruins não --_

_legenda dos comentários: K.:Kaede/T.:Tohru/U.:Uo-chan\ sacaram? o.o_

Disclaimmer: Fruits basket não nos pertence, mas pra dizer a verdade a ideia de fazer foi toda minha, e eu contei pra Natsuki uú

Em uma bela manhã, o sol já havia nascido a algumas horas , mas em um quarto onde tudo era escuro onde o sol quase nem entrava direito um despertador começava a tocar, e uma garota vestida de preto levanta. Com um humor desigual ao normal acorda feliz e com uma imensa vontade de viaja. A garota anda com passos devagares até o banheiro, colocando seu uniforme escolar de 2º grau. Arruma seus cabelos negros em uma elegante trança (K.: eu sempre digo que a trança dela é elegante XD) e vai para a cozinha tomar o café da manhã Depois de comer muito ela se levanta e sai caminhando em direção ao colegio. Parem algo lhe chamou atenção quando passou por uma loja de eletrônicos, deliciosas comida dos E.U.A passando numa propaganda de TV. Saki estava com água na boca, nunca vira algo tão gostoso.

Juntando a vontade de viajar com aquelas comida deliciosas dos americanos, foi para o colégio decidida a entrar em uma escola de inglês e viajar para os E.U.A Ao chegar em seu colégio encontra suas duas melhores amigas, Arisa Uotani, uma bela garota alta e loira, e Tohru Honda, uma garota de madeixas castanhas. (K.: Alguem continua até ela chegar ao curso de inglês e depois me dá? .)(U.:Nya! Toh-chan Toh-chan!) (K.: ela vaaai /e.e/) Ao encontrar suas amigas Saki lhes conta sua idéia. No começo elas estranham.Uo-can pergunta:

- você tá com febre?! o.o - e coloca a mão em seu pescoço

Tohru, assustada, exclama:

- com...com..febre? O.o waa o que está fazendo aqui doente?

Saki responde:

- Não, não estou com febre! Só vou fazer um curso de inglês depois das aulas!

O sinal toca e elas se dirigem a sua respectiva sala. As aulas foram chatas e monotonas mas quando terminaram Saki deu um breve "Tchau" para suas amigas e foi para o seu curso se matricular (K.: Legal, ela vai se matricular sem aviar à sua mãe xD ) Após isso, Hana-chan já poderia tomar aulas

_Bobou o capitulo i.i Tá pequeno, mas ainda tem muito mais! espero que estejam gostando \o\_


	2. aula de inglês

Oi gente 8D Quem morre sempre aparece né? Pois é eu morri XD (acho que num é assim o.õ) sem mais deslongas, capitulo 2 " só umas informações básicas, eu odeio ter que repetir elas...mas tem gente que faz isso ué uú Fic escrita por: Kaede, Tohru (As donas da conta do "kuakua shampoo") e Uo-chan, nossa convidada especial;D Ela tá la em autores favoritos, a "Uotani", por favor não deixem de passar lá! 

legenda dos comentários: K.Kaede/T.Tohru/U.Uo-chan\\ sacaram? o.o

Disclaimmer: Fruits basket não nos pertence, mas pra dizer a verdade a ideia de fazer foi toda minha, e eu contei pra Natsuki uú

Lá estava ela, ainda com seu uniforme, a um passo da sala de aula onde iria aprender inglês (K.: Mude o quanto queira, Uo-chan )  
Ao abrirr a porta, Saki passou a observar sua turma da porta. Eram um bando de uns 15 adolescentes, mais ou menos de sua idade, Ao perceber os olhares sendo-lhe dirigidos, a garota entra e escolhe uma cadeira para se sentar (K.: o garoto que se apaixona por ela pode ser loiro? o.o OH FOI MAL NUM ERA PRA FALAR O.O)(U.:um cara loiro?! o.Õ Legal!!) Sentada na sua cadeira Saki observa a sala e percebe um garoto loiro a encarar, e, percebendo que a professora ia entrar se concentra no quadro. A professora entra falando: - Hi! I am a teacher. Okay, my name is Mitsuri, nice to meet you. Saki ficou espantada sem entender nada do que aquela mulher falara, mas continuou a prestar atenção.  
Se passou alguns minutos quando ela vê aparecer voando um pedaço de papel em sua mesa. Ela abriu o papel e leu: " Qual é o seu nome"  
Olhou para os lados sem saber quem mandara e viu o garoto loiro dar um sorriso (K.:Posso assumir rapidinho?) Saki (K.:Por que a gente tá chamando ela de Saki e não de Hana-chan, que é mais kawaii ? o.õ) ficou feliz com o sorriso quente do garoto, pelo menos ela iria fazer amigos ali. Mas ela não sabia se responder no papelzinho ia ser uma boa ideia, já que se sentava tão perto da professora. De qualquer forma, antes que ela pudesse tomar uma decisão foi passado dever em sala. Após o término da aula. Saki se levantou e foi em direção ap garptp çporp. qie agpra spmjava acordado: Embora os seus olhos estivessem centrados nos alunos conversando animadamente e saindo da sala, sua mente estava provavelmente longe dali. Saki parou bem em frente a ele e disse com a sua voz serena de sempre:  
- Saki Hanajima.  
O garoto deu um pulo da cadeira (K.:acho que esqueci de dizer que ele tava sentado -.-) e ao perceber quem o havia acordado de seus sonhos, corou dizendo:  
- desculpaa eu não vi você se aproximar...erm...o que você disse mesmo??- coçou a cabeça -Meu nome é Saki Hanajima...- respondeu Saki olhando para o menino. Poxa ele era mesmo esquisito.  
O garoto abriu um sorriso dizendo:  
- Muito prazer...Saki-chan?Eu sou(K.:a proxima vai ter que inventar!;D quem disser que eu escrevi poco vai levar mangá na cara ò.ó) (T.:lá,lá,lá não levei mangazada!xD continuando... caham, caham...) Eu sou Makoto Sagara!  
Hana-chan estranha o ato do menino querer conhece-la, nunca havia acontecido isto antes, então ela resolve capitar ondas daquele estranho garoto, porém,ela não consegue. O.O

nháaaaaaaaaa fim de mais um capitulo!  
esse foi feito na aula de ingles, geografia e umas ai!  
bem esse capitulo foi bem misterioso, o que será que este garoto tem?? por que a hanajima não consegue capitar suas ondas?? será um problema dela?  
xiii.. quanta pergunta X.X acompanhem!!! 


	3. Artes marciasis xDD

Oi gente \o voltamos 8D queria agradecer a Machi porque ela foi a unika que mandou review ¬.¬/ VALEU AMOREE 0 nesse capitulo teremos uma participação especial de nossa kerida amiga Hana-chan XD ela é do nosso colegio mas infelizmente não da mesma sala XD isso nom importa Boa leitura n.n'

"Mas...mas...isso nunca aconteceu antes!! o que esse garoto tem? o.o"  
(T.:Gente! O que tá entre "" é pensamento)  
Hanajima assustada com aquele garoto loiro, bonitinho até, mas com cara de bobo. Ela fala:  
-É...é...tenho que ir! até a proxima aula!  
A garota assustada com sua roupa de estudante sai correndo para casa, já pensando em contar a sua mãe sobre o assunto e marcar uma festa do pijama com suas amigas para lhes contar tudo! (T.: se colocar a festa do pijama a historia num vai ficar longa? o.o). O garoto porém fica parado sem respoder nada, olhando aquela bela garota de cabelos negros correndo, vendo sua trança balançar (T.: uf! uf! me empolguei D é com vc Uo-chan!) (U.:: Haaai)  
Hanajima chega em casa e pede a sua mãe que suas amigas fossem dormir lá, porém sua mãe não deixou. hanajima foi para o quarto e resolveu não pensar no assunto por um tempo, assim ela poderia se esforçar no curso e aprender mais e ir mais rápido para os E.U.A (U.: Buááá tou sem criatividade) (K.: Deixa eu ver se sai alguma coisa útil aqui de mim, vamos começar na escola no outro dia)  
Uotani encarava sua amiga Hanajima dormindo em um sono profundo apoiando a cabeça sobre o seu caderno. A garota a cutuca levemente com sua caneta antes que a professora percebece. Saki abre os olhos levemente, agradece à sua amiga com um sorriso de canto de boca e limpa a baba de seu caderno. (K.: Eca x.x) Faltavam apenas 5 minutos para terminar todas as aulas do dia, mas aquele tempo passou devagar oara Hanajima, não que o assunto fosse chato, o que ela não poderia saber já que estava pensando no ocorrido com o Makoto (K.: esse nome quem deu foi nosso colega xD era pra INVENTAR um e não misturar nomes de samurai X mas tudo bem \o) Será que ela estava perdendo o seu dom? Esse pensamento a deixava angustiada,mesmo que muitas ondas diferentes emanassem de seus colegas. Hana-chan acorda de seus pensamentos com a sineta da escola anunciando o final das aulas (K.: Vamos adiantar um pouco as coisas? XD) Uo-chan e Toh-chan estranharam o comportamento de Hana-achan. Uo-chan logo pergunta:  
- Hana-chan, o que aconteceu? por que está assim? - você ficou mesmo doente? - pergunta Tohru preocupada - não é isso! é que...eu acho que tô perdendo os meus "poderes"...no curso de inglês não consegiu captar ondas de um garoto. Uotani pensa alto:  
- putz ela entrou mesmo no inglês (K.: GOMEN UO-CHAN É A SUA VEZ o.o pode apagar ;D)  
- OOOh, e a senhorita está passando bem? - Tohru começa a correr de um lado para o outro preocupada. - Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. - disse-lhe com calma Hanajima - vai ficar tudo bem - Uo-chan coloca a mão no ombro de Hanajima e deu um sorriso - Mas se precisar de algo...- Ela fez uma cara de má e deu um soco na mão. - Mesmo sem seus poderes, você será muito especial - Tohru falou e deu um enorme sorriso - É isso aó Tohru!- concordou Uo-chan - Eu tenho que ir. - Hanajima se despediu e foi embora Hanajima andava devagar enquanto sua elegante trança balançava. Foi quando o silênsio se quebrou:  
- Saki-chaaaaan!!- Makoto vinha correndo em sua direção- uf uf eu quase que te perco de vista.  
Hanajima o olhou profundamente tentando ler suas ondas, mas novamente não conseguiu. Não tendo sorte falou com ele meio desanimada:  
- Ah, olá Makoto... - Ele a vê desanimada e fala:  
- O que aconteceu com você? está tão desanimada.  
- Não aconteceu nada! vamos para aula que já via começar.  
- ah...ok! Hanajima saiu correndo em direção ao inglês, mas o vento estava muito forte, e uma parte de seu cabelo acabou desprendendo da trança e caiu sobre seu olho, cobrindo-o. Ao chegar no inglês todos seus colegas começaram a olha-la espantados e começaram a chama-la de EMO.  
- Senta aqui EMO!  
- Ali tem lugar EMO! - Chegou atrasada EMO! (T.: gente essa aula tá importante! façam ai!)(U.: nem morta! u.u deixa pra segunda)(K.: hai...)(T.: Deixa na casa de manu!)(U.:ãhn)  
(K.: oi gente 8D eu to na casa da Uo-chan XD lá vai \o\) Makoto sentou ao lado de Saki e tentou anima-la de qualquer forma. Saki não pôde deixar de se sentir agradecida, então sorriu levemente e disse um "obrigado". Os olhos de Makoto brilharam de felicidade e ele se apaixonou profundamente pela Saki (H.:Hana-chan invadindo a fic! XD) o garoto então começou a sorrir abobalhadamente para ela e quando a aula terminou passou a persegui-la por toda a parte.  
Saki vai para casa, irritada porque está sendo perseguida.A noite ela mal conseguia dormir, pois a imagem daquele garoto perturbava seu sono, mas uma bela imagem veio à sua cabeça, a imagem de um belo homem de face, linda e calma, e sem perceber Hana-chan caiu no sono com ajuda do senhor mestre.  
Ao acordar Saki lembrou que aquela face daquele senhor, era o pai do Kyo Sohma, que tinha um dojo. "sim, claro, só poderia ser ele" --(U.: pensamento da hanajima). Saki se levantou, arrumou-se e partiu apressadamente. Chegou ao colegio, e encontrou as duas amigas conversando com o Kyo Sohma.  
- haio... - disse Saki - Haioooo!! - respondeu Tohru com um belo sorriso - Olá... - disse Uo-chan - Oi - disse o Kyo - O que estavam falando? - perguntou Saki - ah! o Kyo estava contando dos treinos do dojo! - respondeu Tohru animadamente.  
- hmm...Que vontade de fazer uma luta para bater naquele... - disse Saki irritada, o que não é comum (T.:nháá!! Saki irritada 0) - Ah! não precisa! me fala quem é que eu dou uns tapinhas no moleque! - falou Uo-chan - nháá! você poderia treinar luta com o Kyo! Eu posso falar com o senhor mestre! ia ser divertido, né Kyo? - disse Tohru animada - err...cara de pastel eu preciso ir...- diz o Kyo se retirando - Acho que o Kyon-kun não gostou muito da ideia...Legal! 0 Hana-chan, você vai fazer essas aulas! - disse Uo-chan com os olhos brilhando e muito animada (T.: a Uo-chan gosta de irritar o Kyo! as vezes eles dois são tão engraçados XD) Hana-chan acabou aceitando, já que suas amigas gostaram tanto da ideia. Sem falar que ela realmente queria ver novamente a face de seu sonho. Ela fecha os olhos, suspira e diz para as suas amigas: - Está bem... (K.: Kuakua tá sem criatividade! u.u) - Whaaaa! vou falar com o senhor mestre hoje de tarde - tohru falou muito empolgada - Sugooii! Depois você me ensina né Hanajima? - os olhos da Uo-chan brilhavam - Eu vejo vocês mais tarde, tenho que ir para o curso - Hanajima deu um suspiro e saiu. Ela estava feliz de que Makoto ainda não tivesse a achado, mas para a sua tristeza ele estava na porta esperando ela, Saki suspirou fundo e seguiu em frente. Makoto a avistou: - yo! Saki-chan! como vai?! o que fez hoje?! sentiu saudade?! eu senti! posso te pegar no seu colégio amanhã!  
Saki sorriu sem graça e acelerou o passo deixando Makoto. - Posso carregar seus livros? devem estar pesados, uma dama não deve carregar peso! - disse Makoto feliz Saki se irritava com esse tipo de coisa (K.: Bom, eu acho que, na minha opinião, eles acham que a gente é fraca é? u.ú) então pasosu direto pelo garoto, deixando ele novamente e disse: - não, mas muito obrigado - para tudo o que ele perguntava. Com certeza ela iria naquele dojo aprender (K.: artes marciais? -.-) (T.: sim sim! artes marciais!) No final do curso, Saki foi ansiosa para a casa da Tohru, assim poderia saber se iria fazer mesmo as aulas de artes marciais ding dong (T.: Saki apertando a campainha) - olá!! - Tohru atende a porta com um grade sorriso - Oi Tohru... - disse Hanajima - entre! veio saber das aulas com o senhor mestre? Elas entraram na casa, não havia ninguem lá dentro, Saki perguntou: - Está sozinha Tohru? õ.o - sim / o Kyo está no dojo, o Yuki no colégio com o grêmio e o senhor Shigure foi na casa sede... - ha...e ai, você ligou para o dojo? - ah é! sim sim! o senhor mestre disse que te receberá com o maior prazer. E que você pode escolher dois dos três dias que o Kyo vai para o dojo! - hmm...ok!  
" não vejo a hora de bater naquele garoto doido!" --(pensamento da hanajima para o Makoto)  
(K.:sabemos que haa-chan está meia violanta mas...fala ai como mais ela iria pro dojo?) 


End file.
